


Hanging In There

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Bondage, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, NSFW, in jungle, shameless disregard of the laws of gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: As always, Sonic manages to get himself tangled up in a mess. This time a bittooliterally.





	Hanging In There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Sonic's laugh echoed across the vast tropic jungle as he blasted through it at neck-breaking speeds, Shadow's loud curses possible to be heard from behind him; he had managed to overtake the black hedgehog just a few seconds prior and now Shadow was trying to close up the gap again, which was not really that simple considering the terrain they were traveling through—and the fact Sonic had much better knowledge of the area than the agent did.

"What's the matter, Shad?! Your age is finally catching up to you?!" Sonic shouted into the depths of the lush forest, briefly looking over his shoulder with a big grin on his face. It was not often they had a chance to race like this with both of their life being so busy—him chasing after Eggman and Shadow going on missions for the GUN—so he was very much enjoying this opportunity.

And what was a race without a bit of teasing?

"Not all of us know this damn jungle like the back of their hand, hedgehog!" Shadow's distant voice screamed back, the agent still quite behind and thus not visible, the massive leaves of all the trees, fern and flowers that were thriving around this part of the forest concealing the view of the path they were following.

Sonic's grin stretched even bigger. "You know, those are just excu— _Ahhh_!"

Suddenly, the hero found himself tripping—he'd _swear_ that root had not been there before—and he instinctively rolled into a ball to cushion the fall. Sonic felt his back hit the ground, but his momentum continued to push him forward, the various stones embedded in the ground painfully digging into his back as he rolled over them.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to uncurl, positioning his feet for landing only to find out just a split-second later that there actually was _no_ ground for him to land onto.

Just for the record, this hole definitely had _not_ been here before either.

"Oh, s _hoot—!_ " Sonic tried to twist around and grab onto the edge of the slope he had just slipped from, forcefully digging his fingers into the soil; but it was in vain as the dirt crumbled under his hands before he could even try to pull himself up and he was once again send falling down. "Argh—!"

But then his leg suddenly caught into a couple of low hanging green jungle vines, the vines digging into the limb rather roughly despite the protection of the cotton sock. Sonic barely suppressed his shout as he unwillingly swung on the vine, his body stopping its descend with a jerk and awful-sounding snap in his ankle, the hero left suspended in the air on his right leg alone.

Sonic hissed through gritted teeth as pain shot through his leg and continued up his spine. He honestly hoped the injury would not turn out more serious than a sprained ankle—he had his fair share of fractures and other nasty injuries over the years already, he really didn't feel the need to add another one to the list.

Using his abdominal muscles, he pushed his body to curl slightly so he could see the condition of his trapped leg and if he had a chance of freeing it. From his perspective, the leg looked unnaturally twisted but the vine looked like a few tugs could free it—but his weight dragging it down and holding it tight definitely wouldn't help when dealing with it—so cutting the vines would probably be the simplest way to go about this...

Breathing out, he let his body sag again, relaxing his abdominal muscles. It might seem simple but doing-sit ups while suspended head down in air on only one—and atop of it _injured_ —leg was definitely not an easy thing to do.

_I guess I could have ended worse,_ he muttered internally as he looked on the ground below, estimating he might be hanging about nine feet above the ground. _Like with my head busted open..._

"Hey, Shadow!" He turned his attention back to the slope he had fallen from, shouting at the top of his lungs, "I need a bit of help!"

However, there was no response.

The cobalt hero frowned at the lack of reply. _Did he already get that far?_ He strained his ears to catch any sounds that might resemble words in any way. It was possible Shadow had already passed him, believing he might be just taking another route...

Well, when Shadow figured out he was not moving—the agent had some sort of inner chaos radar that let him sense anything that had at least a bit of chaos energy in it and which was probably the one thing that helped him not to get lost in the jungle in the first place and keep on following him—Shadow would surely backtrack to look for him pretty soon.

_I guess I might try getting myself out of this in the meantime,_ Sonic contemplated, observing the space around him. There were many other vines around him so he could try to swing to them and hold onto them while undoing the knot...

"Alright— _move it_!" Sonic encouraged himself as he began to work his core muscles, his body at first only swaying from the side to side on the long vine before he managed to gain some momentum and swing far enough to almost grab onto the nearest vine—

Sonic didn't see it, but he definitely could hear the vine on which he had been hanging _snap_.

Feeling himself free-falling once again, the hero let out a surprised shout and tried to twist himself in the air and get his feet back _under_ him so he could land properly. But then he felt his other leg hitting another couple of vines, twining in the mass and—" _Gah,_ not again—!"

He flailed his arms to grab onto one of the surrounding vines—one injured ankle was enough, thank you very much—but, of course, that only served to entrap even his other limbs, the vines pressing his arms tightly against his back and rendering them useless, but stopping his descend at the same time.

And Sonic suddenly found himself in absolutely the same head upside down position as a few seconds prior and seven feet higher, except this time there were multiple vines ensnaring him and he was _not_ able to use his arms. He immediately tried to wiggle in his restraints to loosen them, managing to get both his legs free—well, not fully as some vines were still around the limbs, but he still had a wide range of motion for them—but that was where his luck ended; the rest of his body was still very much trapped, his following efforts to twist out only making him swing slightly.

Alright, he definitely wasn't getting himself out of this on his own this time.

"Why am I not surprised?" his partner's familiar voice asked suddenly and Sonic had to crank his neck to see Shadow standing at the same slope he had fallen from, the ebony agent's raised brow wordlessly telling him that Shadow found his new position _very_ peculiar.

"You know me too well?" A slightly awkward smile was on Sonic's face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think you could get down here and help me out a bit here? Hanging upside down is hella uncomfortable."

Especially, how all the blood rushed to his head. Gah.

"I suppose." With a sigh, Shadow jumped down into the dirt-walled hole and approached him, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on the agent's lips as Shadow came to stand before him, making him have to crank his neck again as his face was at the level of the agent's crotch—not that he didn't appreciate the view but he preferred to make eye-contact when he talked to someone.

"Then again..." Shadow's smirk stretched wider as the agent tilted his head ever so slightly. "...you actually look very attractive tied up like this. It'd be a shame to waste it."

Sonic raised a questioning brow. "What kind of ideas are you having right now?" Well, of the _dirty_ kind that was _obvious_ , but Sonic was curious. Usually, it was him who came up with crazy ideas at absolutely the most random times, so Shadow doing so instead was unusual. Unusual but not unwelcome. "And squat down, will you? I don't feel like talking to your crotch."

"Oh? Something changed from our last stay at hospital?" the agent asked as he crouched down to be on the same eye-level, resting his forearms over one another on his thighs. "You seemed very keen on that idea back then."

"To my defense, I was drugged beyond belief because of my injuries," Sonic replied. "And you weren't in much better state at the time either if I may point out."

"I didn't try to talk to your crotch."

"No, but you spent the whole night chatting with that bonsai on the window sill."

"If I recall correctly you joined in on that particular conversation."

"I got bored with Shadow Junior ignoring me." Sonic's lips pulled into a small grin. "Sometimes I still wonder what the nurse that came to check up on us thought about the whole thing. But anyway—! You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I think you current position just calls for taking advantage of it," Shadow murmured as he slowly rose to his full height, brushing his hands over the hero's side from Sonic's shoulder up to blue hips and thighs, grabbing the powerful limbs to spread them, blowing a warm breath over hero's lower—or should it be higher now considering his upside down position?—abdomen. "Don't you agree?"

A rush of excitement went through Sonic's spine at the touch-less caress, the realization of what Shadow was talking about dawning on the hero, his eyes automatically moving to stare at the dark groin that was once again at the same eye-level with him.

To be honest, this was _not_ what he had expected Shadow to propose though he definitely couldn't say he was disappointed.

"Sounds interesting but..." The agent made a small step back so he could meet his gaze. "I'm kinda working against the gravity here apart from you."

Shadow raised a brow. "Since when did you let something like rules stop you, hedgehog?"

"You know, I haven't quite mastered breaking the laws of physics just yet, Shad, but thank you for believing in me."

Shadow snorted, amused. "I guess I should help you start practicing then, don't you think?" he asked as he once again made a step closer and then, without any warning, pressed his lips right against the area where Sonic's legs met, the not-fully expected action drawing a moan from the cobalt hero and making the speedster arch his back in his restraints.

" _Chaos_ ," Sonic breathed as Shadow continued to caress the area with kisses, the skillful lips and tongue teasing the slit of his protective pouch, soon making the skin there feel as if it were aflame. But the rest of his body wasn't in much different state; one of the agent's hands had slid down to caress his fawn stomach and chest, every touch leaving a burning trail that made his mind hazy with desire and lust, making him want to touch the other as well...

Damn the fact his hands were still very much tied up to his back.

Then again this was supposed to be a different kind of _show_ and his mouth had always been one of his greatest assets...

Though there was one slight problem.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?" the agent hummed in acknowledgment against his skin, the sensation sending odd but definitely pleasant and _distracting_ sparks through the hero's system.

_Focus, Sonic, focus,_ Sonic urged himself, taking a deep breath to recompose himself and collect his scattered thoughts. "I can't reach, you know. You'll have to help me here."

Shadow pulled away from his work, giving a scrutinizing look to their current positions before shifting closer so their bodies were brushing and slipping one of his hands through the blue quills to lay it on the back of Sonic's head so he could help his partner maneuverer in what is to come. "Better?"

"Much." Sonic grinned, underlining his words by finally pressing a kiss to the dark abdomen right before him, feeling the muscles below reflexively tense up under his lips at the contact and the hand at the back of his head doing the same. With a grin spreading wider at the reaction, Sonic pressed another kiss to the spot. "Ready for the show?"

"Quite." The gloved hand on Sonic's scalp shifted ever so slightly, the minor restlessness betraying Shadow's excitement about this experiment of theirs. Though the agent didn't let the emotion to rush them into things just yet. "If you find yourself struggling, let me know immediately."

Sonic hummed against the other's skin, briefly pondering his options. Normally, he'd just pull away on his own or gently slap whatever part of Shadow's body he could reach to alert the other he needed break, but with his current position both options were out of question.

Well, he supposed unusual problems call for unusual solutions—he still could move his legs so he could probably nudge Shadow with his knee or something if necessary...

Figuring that was an acceptable solution, Sonic grinned. "Roger, captain!" he said, briefly nuzzling the other's stomach fur and then laying another kiss to the fur before him which earned him the same reaction as before. Though this time it also made Shadow let out a slightly rougher breath. Sonic's smile pulled wider at this. "Though before you start with _me_ , I'd appreciate if you helped me with Shadow Jr. first—Just drag him out of bed and then _I'll_ wake him up."

Shadow snorted in dry amusement at the remark. "I'm fairly sure that's generally done the other way around."

"I'm fairly sure _this_ is generally done in horizontal position rather than vertical, but here we are," Sonic countered with a grin. "I think we can both agree doing things the _usual_ way is boring."

"Touché." Shadow snorted in amusement as he moved his hand from the back of the blue spiky head to his lower abdomen instead. He pushed into the necessary pressure points and then slowly eased his length out of its protective pouch.

An idea popping up in his mind, Sonic let a smirk spread across fawn lips as he pressed light kiss right _beside_ the newly exposed flesh, letting his hot breath wash tantalizingly against the sensitive skin. "Let's see who can make the other finish first, shall we?"

Shadow took an audible inhale through his nose, the agent's grip just a tad tighter when he returned his hand to the back of Sonic's head. "You can't stop being competitive even for a moment, do you?"

"Nope," Sonic replied, kissing yet again just a few hairs away from where it was most wanted and nuzzling the other's hip This time it earned him a slight twitch from both Shadow's hand and Junior. Sonic smirked. He could practically _hear_ Shadow mentally cursing him.

"Then I accept your challenge," Shadow half-said, half-growled. "Prepare to lose."

Sonic's smirk just spread wider. "Heh! Quite big words for— _CHAOS!_ " Green eyes going wide and blue body jerking, the shout ha left Sonic before he could try to stop it as the hero had _not_ been prepared for Shadow's tongue to _delve_ into his slit right then without any warning. On reflex, he immediately tried to close up his legs to escape the intense touch, which, however, did the exact opposite as the blue tights just ended up pressing tightly against the sides of Shadow's head, effectively holding the agent in place instead and allowing Shadow to continue pressing and rolling his tongue against his insides—and _that_ what was still hidden there—in truly maddening ways.

Now over his initial surprise, Sonic forced himself to choke back a groan and tried not to squirm nor moan to not show what kind of effect his partner's _care_ was having on him—well, he supposed it was a _bit_ too late for that already but he didn't want to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him _completely_ undone just yet—and instead made himself focus back on the groin before him, wanting to wipe off that expression from Shadow's face; he could feel him _smirking_ against skin.

_I'm not letting you win this_ _**that** _ _easily, Shad,_ he vowed as he put his own skillful mouth and tongue to use, doing what he was sure was the best one could while tangled up like this and with only Shadow's hand to occasionally shift his head to improve the angle.

Speaking of _hands_ , where exactly was Shadow's other hand going? The hand that been previously been holding onto his leg right under his knee seemed to be slowly sliding down it, over his tight, buttock, the small of his back and then suddenly slipping to his front, up his breastbone, to the side, softly combing through his chest fur until it found—

Breaking away, Sonic moaned as Shadow began to toy with the little nub. "Cheater," the hero managed to hiss half-heartedly before his voice was stolen from his control once more when higher up his body Shadow suddenly _sucked,_ the hero just a bit too late realizing the other had already managed to coax his arousal out of its protective pouch.

Taking a shuddering breath through his teeth, Sonic pushed himself to take control of his vocal chords and body once more, and focus back on mouthing at the other's half-hard erection with more vigor now, determined to win even despite his disadvantaged position. Well, he had assumed it would also be a slightly _advantageous_ position as that his body would have harder time—if at all—achieving erection with the gravity pulling all his blood down to his head but clearly that was not true.

But seeing he didn't have an advantage even in this particular aspect, Sonic had to intensify his attempts. He kissed, licked and softly sucked at all the skin he could reach to get Shadow to full hardness so he could at least attempt blowing his partner and cover the (both figurative and _literal_ ) head-start Shadow has on him.

His own body was shivering and sweating by the time he achieved this, his own orgasm already feeling way too close to his liking—damn Shadow and his stimuli resistance—but Sonic still had a couple of trump cards in his repertoire, moves he knew Shadow _very_ much enjoyed and so the moment his lips closed around the other's length he put all his skill into action.

But Shadow clearly realized what he was up to and put his own _tricks_ into action, the both of them soon panting, huffing and giving muffled groans as their bodies trembled, muscles shivering with exertion and building pleasure as they raced to finish.

Quite unsurprisingly, Sonic himself was the first to finish, though to his ego's liking, Shadow followed right after, the hero swallowing down quickly so he could twist away and take a deep, _looong_ breath.

Once Sonic didn't feel like his lungs were on fire anymore, he let out an appreciative whistle. " _Wow_ , that was...something," he added, a grin on his lips as he continued on catching his breath and getting his heart back to its normal beating pace.

"Indeed," Shadow's tired voice commented from above.

Sonic took another deep breath and judging his heart-rate was acceptable, looked up and— "Alright, how about we get me down now?"

"Sure." Shadow nodded, circling him to look at how tangled up he was and with a few tugs and strategic cuts with chaos energy releasing him from the vines. But despite one of Shadow's arm trying to support him, Sonic still ended up with one forearm and one knee grazing against the ground rather painfully. Though beside the scrapes and his legs feeling rather weak as blood hadn't had the chance to return to them yet he was fine.

Pushing himself up on his forearm while Shadow tugged onto the other, Sonic picked himself up and put his jelly-like legs under him—where they _belonged_ —and then let out a pained shout, barely managing to grab onto Shadow for support as his right leg suddenly gave out under him.

It didn't take Sonic long to figure out what the problem was. _Oh, right, my ankle. I've totally forgotten about it._

"What's wrong?" Shadow's voice was alarmed, the agent immediately looking him over for injuries. The red eyes widened ever so slightly when they noticed his twisted ankle, a crease forming between dark brows as they furrowed in thought. "When did you—? You couldn't have gotten that now." A realization flashed over the other's face, Shadow's gaze snapping up to meet his. "Your leg has been injured all this time and you said _nothing_?!"

"...I was distracted?" Sonic tried. Which, unsurprisingly, only earned him another a _look_ from Shadow. "...a lot?"

"You're unbelievable," the agent sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Then with another tired sigh, Shadow bent down and quite literally swept him up into his arms, making Sonic squawk in surprise at the unexpected action, peach arms automatically flying up to grab onto the other's shoulder and neck for balance. "Wait, put me down. I can walk on my—!"

"No, you are _not_ walking on your own," Shadow's tone was resolute and leaving no room for argument. "The city is far and your leg is injured. The journey would take us a whole day if you were to walk."

"But—"

"You're not going to change my mind, Sonic," the agent said, even beginning to lightly jog to underline he was going to be carried whether he liked it or not.

Sonic pouted. "Alright, but we're going in through the back-door. I don't feel like being the main topic of conversation among the hotel staff like yesterday."

"I don't think anyone is going to forget that incident that quickly, Sonic."

"Come on! I just got drunk and danced a little! Geez, everybody's doing as if it was some kind of scandal."

"You performed a _pole-dance_. On a  _chandelier._ "

"Well, it seemed as a great idea at the time."

Shadow didn't believe he should dignify _that_ with a response.


End file.
